


Perfect Harmony

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione is finally getting married, but it isn't to Ron. No, it's someone who has been there for as long as she could remember, without her ever really realising it.





	Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Little bit of fluff that I wrote ages ago. Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me! I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

Hermione slowly made her way down the aisle, not believing this was really happening. She was going to marry her best friend.

She stepped in time with the music, her father's grip on her kept her in check. In all honesty, Hermione wanted to run down the aisle towards the black haired boy at the end.

Their falling in love was rather unexpected.

After the War, Hermione and Ron had tried dating. That whole thing lasted about two weeks before Hermione realised that she loved Ron as a brother, nothing more. They broke up and went back to being friends, although things were a bit rocky.

Harry and Ginny never got back together, because she had actually started dating Blaise Zabini. No one saw that coming.

So Harry and Hermione ended up fixing up Grimmauld Place together, and bam, they fell in love.

The two of them knew each other so well that they just moulded together perfectly. Hermione honestly couldn't remember a time she had been happier.

Finally, the two of them had reached Harry. Hermione turned to her Dad, giving him a quick hug. Harry had travelled to Australia to help her restore her parent's memories. She was eternally grateful for his help.

"I love you bug," John Granger said to his daughter.

"Love you too Dad," she said, smiling at him. _I won't cry... I won't cry…_

"Harry, take care of my little girl."

Harry nodded. "Until my dying breath," he promised.

John placed Hermione's hand into Harry's before stepping down.

Hermione looked into Harry's green eyes. Her heart was racing due to the nerves and excitement. She was going to become Mrs Potter!

Looking to Kingsley, they gave a small nod.

"We are gathered here today to listen to the vows of these two souls. They found each other in a time of rebirth and serve to remind us that love can be found in the most unexpected places. You cannot look for love, but must allow love to find you."

The crowd listened patiently.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, smiling at him.

"Harry, you may begin," Kingsley said.

"Hermione," he said with a grin. "I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary, your comrade in adventure, your consolation in disappointment, and your accomplice in mischief. I will stand by you, just like you have for all these years. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things." He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

Hermione felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She bit her lip, willing them not to spill over.

"Hermione," Kingsley prompted.

"I take you to be my partner for life. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. I pledge my love, devotion, faith, and honour as I join my life to yours," Hermione said, the tears now sliding down her cheeks. Taking the ring, she slipped it onto Harry's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Kingsley said, smiling at the two. "You may now kiss your bride."

Harry leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against Hermione's.

Pulling back, he smiled.

"Oi! Give her a real kiss!" George shouted out.

An array of "Yes!" and "Kiss her!" erupted.

Hermione chuckled, looking to her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered. This time their lips met, but much more aggressively.

At once Hermione opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. She pulled at him, wanting him closer. Their tongues battled for dominance as the crowd made catcalls.

The two of them broke apart.

Hermione smiled at him, her brown eyes locking with his green ones. "I'm so glad I fell in love with you."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Now come on, I want a dance with my beautiful wife."

Linking hands, the two of them made their way to the dance floor.

They had finally found love with each other, and neither of them planned on ever letting go.


End file.
